Thanks for the Gesture of Luck
by messersmontana
Summary: Jack and Allison help each other after finding out that their lives are different in this time line.


Thanks for the Gesture of Luck

Okay, so here is my tag to Founder's Day. The only thing I am changing right now, is that Jack and Tess weren't together before the time line change. I am not and never will be a Tess and Jack fan. Sorry to those who like it, but I'll always be a Jack and Allison fan.

Jack and Allison help each other after finding out that their lives are different in this time line.

I only own the idea of this story, not the characters or the show. If I did, do you think Tess would still be on the show? Of course not. And Jo and Zane would be engaged now and the episode wouldn't have ended like it did.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Allison sat on the sofa and tried to process that this Kevin was not the Kevin she knew. That had not been her Kevin. He was the Kevin she's always wanted him to be, but never could be. She cradled Jenna in her arms and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Allison? Allison, where are you?" Jack called as he ran through her door. He found her on the sofa with Jenna in her arms and started to smile, until he saw the look on her face. "Allison, what's wrong? What's changed here?"

She stood, handed Jenna to him and began pacing. "It's Kevin."

He looked around and then back at her when he couldn't find Kevin. "What's wrong with him Allison? Where is he and is he okay?" He asked her.

"Actually, he's fine Jack. He's a perfectly fine teenager, playing video games over at a friend's house." She told him as she stopped pacing and sank back down onto the sofa.

Jack put Jenna into her playpen and sat down next to Allison, pulling her into his arms. He could feel her shaking and clinging to him. "His autism is gone? Or is he like her was when he was exposed to the artifact in section five?" He asked.

She pulled back and sighed. "He's a normal boy. This isn't anything like when he'd been exposed to the artifact. It's like this Kevin never had autism. It's what I'd always wanted, no dreamed of for him. It's what I'd always prayed for Jack. Does it make me a bad mother to want my Kevin back?" She asked him.

He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her. "Of course not Allison. You're a great mother and always have been. Kevin and Jenna's happiness has always been your main goal in life." He told her.

She put her head on his chest and let him hold her while she thought. At least this was still like old times, she still had the Jack Carter she knew and loved. She still had him to lean on when she needed him most. "I'm glad you came looking for me. I was sitting here, trying to figure out what to do first. Do I go to GD to see what else has changed, or find you, Henry, Jo, and Fargo to see what other changes have occurred in Eureka."

"We can go find the others soon, right now let's take care of you." He said.

"Thanks again Jack. You're always my strength in times of need. I couldn't have handled this situation if I didn't have you here to lean on." She confided.

"I promised you Alli. I'll always be here for you." He promised her as he leaned and kissed her.

Allison kissed him back and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally pulled away when Jenna giggled and squealed. She went over and picked her daughter up. "At least you're still the same Jenna. Still my beautiful, perfect little girl." She told her as she sat back down with Jack.

Jack rubbed Jenna's back and kissed her head. HE loved Jenna just as much as he loved and cared for Kevin and their mother. At least he still had the Allison he knew and loved. He'd be lost without his Alli. "She's as beautiful as her mother, and I'm glad you're both still the same Jenna and Allison." He said.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask you. What changes did you find when you got home?" She asked him.

Jack pulled away to look her in the eyes when he told her. "SARAH is still the same, and I asked her if Zoe was still at Harvard. Before she could answer me though, Tess told me that Zoe was still there. I didn't expect to find Tess there, but she was and I guess we're living together or something. I saw a picture of the two of us there. I left when she went to get a drink. I needed to make sure everything was okay with you here. You're all I thought about."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I'm glad that you did. I needed you here and you were all I thought about once I made sure that Jenna and Kevin were okay. You know, Tess is probably going to be pissed at you though."

He cringed. "I don't care right now, I need to be here with you. But, we do need to go and find the others and see what other changes have happened here. This is not our Eureka, is it?" He asked her.

"No, it's not." She said as she kissed Jenna's head. "I'm better now. Let's go and find the others and see what the damage is. We need to see if we can fix it as soon as possible."

They got up and taking Jenna with them, they went in search of Henry, Jo, and Fargo. They knew that needed to get their Eureka back, who knows what this time change could do to their future.

The End?

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope that you liked my story and review it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
